Captive
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Leo had never imagined a defeat such as this. **repost**...originally titled 'The Greatest Stories Never Told'
1. Chapter 1

**REPOST****

* * *

In all his years of fighting, all the dangers he and his brothers had faced, Leo had never imagined a defeat such as this. Being struck down in battle by a worthy foe, sacrificing himself for a family member or friend, perhaps sickness, or even the hopeful (although unlikely) death by old age; all possibilities he had considered. But this?

He shifted slightly, unable to rise from his knelled position on the floor, but wanting to reassure himself that his muscles still worked. His arms ached from being pulled back behind his shell, where his wrists were bound and linked to the floor by a chain- the length of which too small to allow him to stand. He twisted his wrists, feeling the joined cuffs biting into his skin, aggravating old wounds from his past resistance.

He sighed, closing his eyes although that did nothing to ease his discomfort or even shield himself from the blinding lights above him. He turned his thoughts away from himself and toward his family, feeling utterly helpless. He hadn't been able to sense their presence in days…and with each day he grew weaker. Were they even still looking for him? He knew they were, of course, but a part of him wished otherwise- he hoped they wouldn't find him...wouldn't put themselves in danger.

'Raph. Don. Mikey...Father.' he felt tears sting his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

The sound of the door opening caused him to jerk, but he was long past expecting a rescue, and knew right away who had come. A swell of anger flared in his chest, and he was almost glad for it- glad that he was still able to feel something other than despair. He kept his eyes to the ground, and listened to the tapping of heels as she came to stand in front of him.

"Hello, Leonardo."

He hated how she sounded almost pleasant, as if she were greeting an old friend, rather than someone she had imprisoned and tortured.

He swallowed, glaring at the floor.

"What do you want?"

It seemed like days since he last had anything to drink, but he managed to make his voice come out steady, his tone cold.

She chuckled, a sound that grated on his nerves.

"Now is that any way to greet a lady?" she asked, "and to think, I even brought you a present."

He didn't rise to her bait, refused to look up at whatever she had to offer- it always came at a price, and he'd sooner die than tell her what she wanted to know. Sell out his family? Never.

"Whatever it is you're offering- I'm not interested."

She took a few more steps forward, her black pointed shoes now filling his vision- a stark contrast to the plain white floor and walls he was use to. He frowned at her lack of concern with being so close to him, and was tempted to jerk forward in an attempt to attack her- the chains would hold him back, he knew, but she would at least be startled. It was almost worth the energy he'd waste, and the strain on his arms and wrists, just to see her reaction, but he held back.

'Raph wouldn't have.' he couldn't help but think, trying to ignore the prickling sensation behind his eyes as he thought of his hotheaded brother.

"You could make things so much easier for yourself, you know." the woman mused. "Surely you must be hungry? Thirsty? Maybe you'd even like me to remove those cuffs and let you stretch your arms?"

Leo kept his eyes on the floor, refusing to even show interest in her offers.

"As stubborn as ever, I see." The women noted, not seeming the least bit upset. "But regardless, I'll let you keep this gift- after all, I'm sure he'd want you to have it."

He frowned at her words, but before he could even ponder their meaning, something fluttered down into his vision and landed silently before him. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widened at the sight of his younger brothers bandanna; so tattered and covered in blood that you could barely make out it's signature orange color.

The women took a step back, smiling down at her captive who looked as if he were in shock.

"You've been quite a disappointment to me, Leonardo," she informed him, smirking slightly. "Perhaps your _brother _will be more cooperative."

**_"No!"_**

Like an explosion Leo suddenly lurched forward, a sound very much like a growl escaping him as he glared up at her, ignoring the painful tug of the chains behind his back.

"Where is he!" he demanded, struggling against the chains. "What have you done with him!"

The women stepped back with a smirk, a sudden gleam in her eyes as she took in his reaction.

"Now, now," she chided. "Where are your manners?"

Leo growled again, half raised off the floor yet still held back by the cuffs and chain. He took in quick angry breaths, his body felt like it was shaking- from anger, or muscles exhaustion, he wasn't sure. His mind went over everything he'd been subjected to since he was taken- the beatings, the interrogations, the starvation and lack of sleep, being chained like an animal- all of it he had endured, he'd held his ground. But this? The very idea that his little brother had been captured, that he had been hurt, and that this monstrous women would put him through the same ordeals.

"Where. is. my. brother?" he spoke each word deliberately, his voice low with anger.

The gleam was in her eyes again, her smile never wavered.

"Perhaps if you asked nicely, I'd let you see him," she said, her voice patronizing. "Just say please. Can you do that, Leonardo?."

She was mocking him, toying with him. For a moment he swore his vision flashed red, hot anger surged through his chest, and he jerked forward in his restraints- wanting so badly to remove that sickening smile from her face. He wondered vaguely if this was the kind of rage his brother felt so often.

"Just one little word- that's all it'll take."

She wanted him to beg, wanted him to plead. Leo closed his eyes tight, his anger and pride whispering 'No. Never. I won't give in.'

"It's your choice, of course," she replied, as if not at all concerned. "After all...I'm sure your brother will understand."

Leo's eyes opened instantly, finding his brother's mask still laying before him, torn and bloody. He listened to the sound of the door opening as the woman made to leave, and the smiling image of his youngest brother suddenly sprang to mind.

'..Mikey..'

"Wait!"

His voice was strained, but seemed loud in the silence of the room. His knees finally gave out and he found himself kneeling on the floor once again, his energy spent.

"Yes?"

He gritted his teeth at her false innocent tone, imagining her satisfaction- but this wasn't for her...it was for his brother. For Mikey. He had to see him...had to see for himself if he was okay.

"Please." the word was no more than a hiss, a strained whisper, but it left him feeling sick.

"I'm sorry?" She pretended not to hear, and Leo felt another wave of anger come over him though it was quickly cooled by despair.

"Please." He swallowed, both the nausea and his own pride, "Please let me see him. Please."

He'd never hated the sound of his voice so much before.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she said, sounding satisfied.

It was only after she was gone that Leo noticed the tears trailing down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo jerked slightly at the sound of the door opening, blinking against the still too bright lights, and realizing that at some point he had passed out from exhaustion. His entire body ached, his head swam, and he fought against the nausea in his stomach.

"Sleep well, Leonardo?"

He frowned, trying to mask his weakness as he glared up at the women. He opened his mouth to demand where his brother was at, and why she hadn't brought him as was promised, but his throat was too dry and swollen; Instead of words, he let out a pathetic hoarse croak. He began coughing, eyes closing tight against the pain it brought in his chest and his throat.

"Well that doesn't sound good," the women mused, although clearly unconcerned. "You must be thirsty."

Leo heard the sound of a pale hitting the floor, and the soft sloshing sound of the water inside as it was scooted in front of him. He opened his eyes to see the bucket of water before him, and although he hated it, he couldn't stop the relief that flooded through him.

"Perhaps once you've had something to drink, we can speak."

His hands still bound behind his back, his only options for drinking the water was to lean forward and drink straight from the bucket as if he were a dog. He frowned, although this was not the first time he'd been given water in this manner, he had refused to drink any in front of her.

"Come now, lets not be stubborn."

With another glare toward the women he leaned forward, and with as much dignity and restraint as he could, he began to drink. The water was somewhat warm, tinged with the taste or rusty metal, but it was still the best thing he'd had in days. His mouth was cracked and dry, his throat almost swollen shut, and he had to fight the urge to gulp it all down at once. Not only would that make him sick, but he refused to let her see him behave in such a way.

He pulled back after a few moments, drinking just enough to sooth his throat but not his thirst.

"My brother," he rasped, glaring up at the women, and speaking again in a much clearer voice.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

She gave what was suppose to be a disarming smile.

"Lets not get upset now," She replied, "I simply thought you should be awake and presentable for the reunion, don't you agree?"

Leo frowned, suspicious.

"Although," She continued. "Your brother hasn't been very responsive himself."

Leo opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but the women cut him off, touching a hand to her ear piece.

"Bring him in."

Leo's attention went immediately to the door as only a few seconds later it came open. Two large male guards stepped into the room, faces expressionless, and between them...his brother. Michelangelo was limp, head dipped forward, arms held roughly by the two guards who kept him suspended between them.

"Mikey.."

Leo's voice was hushed, his breath stolen from him as several emotions fought to come forth at once. His brother...he was here. Leo had begun to think he would never see any of his family again, so he couldn't help a sense of relief that accompanied seeing his youngest brother. But more so he was worried...His brother was limp, unresponsive. Unconscious? How hurt was he? Worry and fear crashed like waves against each other, and almost made him feel ill all over again.

"I had hoped he would be awake by now," the women replied, walking toward the guards and his brother, "But head injuries can be tricky like that."

The women leaned down toward his brother, reaching a hand out to caress the top of Michelangelo's head.

"Poor thing."

Hot anger surged through Leo, his worry and fear momentarily forgotten.

"Don't touch him!"

The women did not acknowledge his outburst and moved her hand down to rest almost tenderly against Michelangelo's face.

"He gave us quite a fight when we found him; You would have been proud." she stroked his face. "All alone too. Such a shame."

"Get your hands off my brother!"

"He kept asking for you." she told him, in the same wistful tone. "Even after he lost the fight..as he lay bleeding on the ground..trying to get up. He called your name."

Leo shut his eyes tight, he didn't want to hear these terrible things but at the same time he couldn't help but listen. It hurt. Hurt more than anything they had ever done to him before.

"Let. Him. Go."

He hated the note of pleading in his voice.

The woman smiled to herself, pulling back and indicating with a small nod of her head to the two guards.

Without hesitation the two men took a few steps into the room and tossed their load to the ground. Michelangelo landed with a painful sounding thud just a couple feet from Leo, but did not stir or even make a sound. Ignoring Leo's shocked cry, the two guards simply turned to leave as if nothing had happened, the women following right after without any parting words, but a terrible smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo blinked back tears as he took in the bruises and cuts that covered his brothers body. Michelangelo had yet to move from his prone position on the floor, not even the slightest twitch in acknowledgment to Leo calling his name. He glanced at the bloody orange mask and then to the large gash on the side of his brothers head, and tried to rationalize that Head wounds bled a lot- even shallow ones. Still, from what he could see of the wound, it looked bruised and swollen. Had he been unconscious since the fight?

"Mikey?"

He tugged at the chains holding back his arms, wanting so badly to reach out and touch his brother, to get him to respond.

"Mikey, wake up." he insisted, trying to sound firm but failing as his desperation came through. "Michelangelo!"

His brother was so close and yet he couldn't even touch him. With a half frustrated cry he jerked at his restraint again, almost startled when his knee made contact with the bucket of water he'd all but forgotten before him. Breathing heavily from his movements, he stared into the rippling surface of the water and then glanced up at his brother; from the way he was laying, with his face closest to him...

'Maybe I could...'

Leo's thought trailed of, uncertain. If him calling to his brother hadn't worked, who was to say this would. The only thing he'd be doing would be wasting water; something that he hadn't had much of in days.

'..and all this yelling...my throats so dry...'

Leo jerked slightly at his own thoughts, frowning at his selfishness. If there was even a chance that this could wake his brother then it would not be a waste. How could he even think such a thing?

Having made up his mind, he savored one last small drink before thrusting his knee out enough to knock the bucket over. He watch the liquid as it traveled quickly toward his brother, but was disheartened when it touched his face without any kind of reaction. As the water pooled around Mikey's head, Leo watch his brother carefully hoping for some kind of response. A surge of relief overcame him when Mikey's face twitched slightly, his mouth moving into a frown, eye ridges furrowing in discomfort.

"Mikey?"

A small groan came from the youngest and he stirred slightly, moving his head. Leo took this as an encouraging sign.

"Mikey, wake up."

His brother moaned again, "..Mmm...five more minutes.."

Leo felt his mouth twitch into an almost smile, remembering countless times waking the youngest whenever he over slept. He pushed the thought away for the time being, despite the comfort it brought him.

"Michelangelo." he kept his voice gentle but firm. "Come on, Bro. It's time to get up."

Another groan, this one in protest rather than discomfort or pain, and Mikeys eyes flickered open halfway giving Leo his first sight of baby blue eyes.

"..L..Le-o..?"

Despite his brother's still groggy tone, Leo felt himself smiling for the first time since...since any of this began.

"Yeah, Mikey." He sighed, relieved but exhausted too. "It's me."

His little brother stirred more, a hand moving to push himself up, but when he went to lift his head he winced. Leo felt his smile fall away as quickly as it had come, his brow furrowing in concern and confusion as his brother lowered his head back down with a groan, eyes tightly closed in obvious pain.

"Mikey?" He tried to move forward on instinct to reach his brother, but the tug of chains against his wrist reminded him there was nothing he could do. "Mikey, whats wrong?"

His brother moved his arm up as if to hide his face.

"..mm..too bright..."

Leo frowned remembering that it had taken time for him to adjust to the lights, and even now they still made him dizzy at times.

"I know, Mikey," he sympathized, "But you've been asleep too long...you need to get up."

The arm that had momentarily blocked his view of his brothers face moved aside, and Mikey opened his eyes up half way.

"...Hurts.."

"What hurts?" he asked, even as his eyes went to the wound on Mikey's head, and then the various other bruises on his body.

Mikey didn't answer his question though, his foggy blue eyes sliding closed again, trying to block out the light.

Leo frowned worriedly at his lack of response, as well as his reaction to the light, and realized that his brothers grogginess had nothing to do with him just waking up. A concussion. The signs were there- the wound on his brothers head was proof enough.

"Mikey," he called again, urgency in is voice when he noticed how still his brother had gotten. "Michelangelo!"

His brother flinched at the sound, but Leo was just glad he hadn't gone back to sleep.

'..Nnngh..too loud.." his brother whined tiredly, but his eyes fluttered open again. "..Leo?"

"Mikey, I need you to get up." Leo told him, hoping he had his attention this time.

"..M'tired..," Mikey murmurred, but at least he was responding.

"I know, Mikey." Leo replied, his voice lower than before but just as serious, "But you're hurt and I don't think you should sleep right now. I need you to come here so I can get a good look at you."

Mikey didn't respond at first, in stead just blinking, and Leo wondered if he'd understood anything he'd said. But then his brother moved, trying to push himself up with his hands although he stubbornly closed his eyes, drawing his knees up so that he was no longer laying down but still barely holding himself up.

"Thats it Mikey," He coaxed. "You're doing great."

Mikey raised his head slightly opening his eyes again..

"..Leo?" He frowned slightly, squinting at Leo as if he'd just noticed him there. "But..wasn't there...how.."

Leo wasn't sure what to make of his brothers slurred words, but the painfully confused look on Mikeys face made him wish he could reach out and hug the youngest.

"It's okay, Mikey" he replied, although he couldn't find it in him to believe his own gentle words. "Can you please come here, bro."

" M'kay..," his brother mumbled moving slowly toward him on his hands and knees, Leo was grateful they were already so close because he wasn't sure if Mikey had the energy to make it far.

he felt himself shift restlessly in his restraints as his brother drew near him, wanting to reach out and embrace him so badly that the pain he felt was almost physical.

Mikey stopped just in front of him, but his head was bowed and he swayed slightly while still on his hands and knees.

"Mikey, look at me." leo coaxed gently.

With some effort his brother raised his head,

"Hey.." Mikey responded tiredly.

Leo offered a small worried smile. "Hey."

Mikey blinked, his blue eyes meeting Leo's own brown for the first time.

"Am I awake?" he asked cautiously, his first rational sentence since he woke up.

Leo sighed in slight relief, "Yeah, bro."

All at once his brothers arm were around him, Mikey's head resting just below Leo's chin as he mumbled incoherently into his chest. Leo ignored his protesting muscles and took comfort in his brothers embrace, trying to calm the youngest down with softly spoken words and only the slight nuzzle of his beak against the top of Mikey's head; the only display of affection he was capable of right now. When his brother seemed to calm down, he tried speaking with him again.

"Mikey? Can you look at me bro?"

Mikey tilted his head up, winced at the lights, and ducked his head back down onto Leo's chest.

"...bright.."

Leo sighed worried, "I know, Mikey. Can you talk to me then?"

Mikey nodded against him, 'Uh huh'

"Do you remember what happened?"

A small pause and then another nod.

"Can you tell me?"

A longer pause this time and then, "..Got caught.."

"Why were you out alone?" he asked, trying not to sound as if he were lecturing. "where were Raph and Don?"

"Raph...Don.."

"Yes, Mikey. Where are they?" his stomach twisted worriedly. "Did they get caught too?"

"No..no.." Mikey shook his head, and then looked up with bright half opened eyes. "No...gonna track...chip...coming.."

Leo frowned at the jumbled words, "Mikey..."

His brother rested his head against Leo's chest once more, continuing to mumble. Leo realized his brothers arms had gone limp and he was all but propped up against him. His skin felt cool, but then again Leo was burning from sitting under the lights for so long.

"Are you cold, Mikey?" He asked as his brother quieted down.

Mikey moaned softly.

"...head hurts."

Leo winced.

"I know. I..I'm sorry about all this Mikey."

"..gonna be..okay.." Mikey responded tiredly against him. "Don and Raph...won't be long...promise."

Leo blinked, wondering if his brother was just being hopeful (or delusional), or if there was some kind of actual plan involved in all this. Despite his obvious concussion, Mikey sounded rather sure of himself...and Leo was reluctant to believe that Mikey had put himself in harms way for no reason.

"They're coming?" he asked.

Mikey nodded again, "Promise."

Leo sighed, feeling strangely hopeful that his other brothers were on their way, and unwilling to give up now that his youngest brother was with him. He talked quietly to Mikey about nothing of importance, just trying to keep both of them awake, coaxing small responses from the younger turtle. About an hour or so later, the lights suddenly went out and they were plunged into darkness.

Leo tensed, but Mikey sighed against him in relief.

"Bout time," He mumbled almost grumpily, and Leo found himself letting out a relieved laugh.

Their brothers were here.

* * *

**There! Yes, I'm still leaving you hanging with this, and there are questions as to why Leo was taken in the first place, or who the women was, or just what kind of crazy plan his brothers were trying for here that obviously went awry. **

**Honestly...in my head Mikey kinda took matters into his own hands when going out looking for Leo. Like Don made up a plan and everything, and Raph was gonna be the one for bait, but Mikey got impatient and wasn't feeling like he was contributing. He felt that Raph was needed more for the actual rescuing, and that it made more sense for him to be bait. So he took the tracking chip that donnie made and set out on his own without letting his brother know and well...the rest happened. lol...does that clear anything up?**

**Anyway...I feel better now. lol**

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
